The present invention relates to an image processing system, specifically relates to an image processing system which can be freely configured such that an image processor provided with an optimum function corresponding to a situation of utilization by a user by mutually connecting plural image processing modules respectively provided with a peculiar image processing section for executing peculiar image processing via a high speed bus provided with a command response procedure.
Generally, a related image processor is configured as a device provided with a fixed function proposed by a manufacturer.
For example, a copying machine is configured based upon a copying function and some copying machines are configured so that some functions can be added as an option, however, most of the functions which can be added are related to the copying function such as an automatic manuscript carrying function and an automatic collecting function.
A facsimile is also configured based upon a facsimile function and some facsimiles to which a copying function is added exist, however in this case, the copying function is realized utilizing an image reading function and an image output function with which a facsimile is essentially provided and performance with which a user is satisfied cannot be desired, compared with a normal copying machine.
A printer is also configured based upon a printing function and some printers are configured so that optional functions related to the printing function can be added, however, there are few printers to which functions except the printing function are added.
A so-called hybrid machine in which a copying machine and a facsimile are integrated or a printer is integrated with the above machine is also proposed.
However, also in the above hybrid machine, as its manufacturer presets available functions, an image processor provided with an optimum function corresponding to a situation of utilization by a user cannot be freely configured.
Particularly, in a recent image processor, the processing of color images is important, however, if there is tried that the configuration of a hybrid machine such as can sufficiently meet a copying function, a facsimile function and a printing function in which the processing of color images is enabled, the cost of the whole machine is very high and is not practical, a user buys a machine provided with an unnecessary function and it is very uneconomical.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system which can be freely configured such that an image forming apparatus provided with an optimum function corresponding to a situation of utilization by a user.
In order to achieve the object, there is provided an image processing system comprising: a plurality of image processing modules respectively including a peculiar processing section for executing image processing peculiar to respective image processing module; a high speed bus for connecting between the plural image processing modules, the high speed bus having a command response procedure; and a common processing section for executing image processing common to the plural image processing modules, the common processing section provided in at least one module of the plural image processing modules and shared by the plural image processing modules to execute required image processing.
Each of the plural image processing module collects module information of any other modules connected thereto via the high speed bus to generate a connection management table when the system is started up, and when each of the plural image processing modules requests any other modules to execute processing, the module to be requested is determined with reference to the connection management table generated therein.
The module information may include device information of a device connected to associated image processing module.
When respective module information in each of the plural image processing modules is altered, the altered module information is informed to any other modules via the high speed bus, and each of the image processing modules informed of the alteration of the module information updates automatically the connection management table therein based on the altered module information.
The plural image processing modules include at least two modules of: a first image processing module for applying required image processing to image information input from an image information input device to output an image corresponding to the processed image information from an image information output device; a second image processing module for applying required image processing to image information input from an external line to output an image corresponding to the processed image information from an image information output device; and a third image processing module for applying required image processing to image information input from an image information input device to transfer the processed image information to an external line.
The first image processing module includes an exclusive image transfer bus for applying required image processing to image information input from an image information input device to output an image corresponding to the processed image information from an image information output device.
The common processing section is provided in the first image processing module when the plural image processing module include the first image processing module.
The external line connected to the second image processing module is connected with at least one of an external equipment and a network.
The external line connected to the third image processing module is connected with at least one of an external equipment and a facsimile line.
The image processing system can be constituted without providing the common processing section therein.